Whereas the loading of full pallets, stacked for example with boxes of soft packs, can usually be carried out without much difficulty from outside the vehicle by means of a fork-lift truck, since known vehicles are accessible from the longitudinal side, the unloading of individual items to be delivered, in particular, for example one box or a stack of boxes, presents greater difficulty on account of the restricted accessibility of the loaded vehicle. Because the known vehicles have a platform inclined from the outside of the vehicle inwards, fork-lift trucks with an inclined mast are necessary for loading and unloading. That is to say complicated and expensive special structures must be used.